Dirty Little Secret
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Kingsley Shacklebolt has a dirty little secret he's not willing tell anyone. But will he be forced to tell his secret to someone when his secret lover threatens to break up with him?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Eastern Funfair's Bingo, Southern Funfair's Limbo, and Northern Funfair's Splash a Mod on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Summer Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**For Eastern Funfair's Bingo I wrote for Slash board pairing of Kingsley/Barty. For Southern Funfair's Limbo I wrote for Low's prompt of (song inspiration) Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects. For Northern Funfair's Splash a Mod I wrote for Amber's character prompt of Kingsley Shacklebolt. **

**For Summer Bingo I wrote 2C desire. Word count without Author's Note is 1,091 words. I hope you all enjoy Dirty Little Secret.**

Looking around him to make sure that no one had followed him to their meeting spot Kingsley Shacklebolt walked towards the table his lover Barty and he'd agreed on earlier that day. He saw Barty sitting there already looking around him as though he thought Kingsley would skip out on another one of their dates.

It wasn't as though Kingsley didn't have feelings for Barty. He loved the man. He really did. But if any of his friends ever found out that he was dating the escaped Death Eater they would throw him and Barty into adjoining cells. This Kingsley was pretty sure of.

"Kingsley," Barty called out upon seeing him, the smile traveling up to his storm cloud grey eyes making them come alive, "you came?"

"You thought I wouldn't," Kinglsey said pulling Barty into a hug after making sure no one he knew from work was there. "I wouldn't miss our time together for anything in the world."

It was true that he enjoyed their time together. Their relationship was more than just something psychical, Kingsley knew that much. Their relationship was bigger than that which was something that Kingsley enjoyed about it. More so than his last relationship with Dorcas Meadows.

Barty scoffed breaking Kingsley out of his thoughts.

"If that's so then why do you always look around you before approaching me?" Barty asked raising an eyebrow the storm growing ever present in his grey eyes. "Why don't you we ever go somewhere besides this dingy bar? Are you embarrassed of me? Did I do something to deserve to be hidden from everyone you know?"

"Barty," Kingsley sighed as he thought of a way to explain the situation to his Barty. How did you tell the one you loved you couldn't scream your love for them to world because your life was so fragile that just telling that one thing could bring it all crashing down around you?

"What?"

"You know why I can't tell anyone about us."

Kingsley knows this was the wrong things say as soon as it was out of his mouth. It's not like he went into this date wanting to start a fight with Barty but like always it looked like one was brewing anyway.

"Your one of the head Aurors in your department. I'm sure they won't send you to prison."

"You can't be sure of that, Barty."

"You know what let's just forget this," Barty said standing up and storming away from Kingsley as the waiter walked up to the table. He so angry at Kingsley for not telling at least someone about their relationship. He didn't have to tell someone from the Ministry. He could tell someone from outside of work. Anyone. He didn't care who but no Kingsley wanted to keep him a dirty little secret. After all who really needed to know about them. Right?

##########################################################################################

After apologizing for the scene at the bar Kingsley walked around thinking about what had just happened. He wasn't expecting to run into Remus Lupin, who was out and about running errands for Sirius Black, right outside Barty's favorite sweet shop.

"Kingsley," Remus greeted him with a smile. "It's good to see you. How have you been?"

Kingsley returned Remus's smile although the smile didn't reach his eyes like it usually did and he knew it. "I've been fine, Remus," Kinglsey told the other man. "How have you been? How are Sirius and Tonks doing?"

Everyone in the Order knew that Remus Lupin was in a relationship with both Sirius Black and Sirius's cousin Nymphadora Tonks. Remus didn't seem to be bothered by everyone knowing either. He wished he could be much like Remus in regards to his own relationship but could he afford to lose his job because of it.

"Is something wrong, Kingsley?"

Damn Remus Lupin and his powers of observation. How was he able to see through the very thin veil of a mask that Kingsley had put up around everyone?

"Is it about the reason you've been late or missed a few meetings with the Order?"

Kingsley sighed. Maybe he should tell someone about Barty but was Remus the right person. He knew Remus wouldn't judge him because he was in the same situation with Sirius. Looking around he leaned closer towards Remus.

"Can I tell you something without you telling anyone else?" Kingsley asked nervously. "If you tell anyone about this I can get in really big trouble over what I'm going to tell you. And I'm not the only one who could possibly get in trouble either."

"I promise I won't tell."

"The reason I've been late to some meetings and missed other is I'm seeing someone." He paused to let Remus digest the first part of his dirty little secret before moving on with the second. "I've been seeing Barty Crouch Jr. in secret for about a year now. You're first person I've said this to out loud." He sighed again running his hand over his face. "We'd gotten into a fight earlier this night because I hadn't told anyone about us until now."

"You should go tell him you've finally told someone," Remus suggested. Adding "Don't go empty handed," before Kingsley could race off to find Barty.

Thanking Remus profusely Kingsley headed into the sweets shop and purchased all of Barty's favorites for him. He hoped he hadn't messed up big time earlier as he raced towards the flat Barty was staying in on the Ministry's dime.

##########################################################################################

Barty sighed as he heard the persistent knocking on the door. Picking up his wand he vowed to hex whoever was at the door at this time of night bothering him. Opening the door he sighed in anger at seeing Kingsley standing there.

"What?" he asked annoyance clear on his voice. "Come to spend time with your dirty little secret?"

"I told someone about us," Kingsley told Barty. "I told Remus Lupin about our relationship for you."

Barty blinked in confusion. Had he just heard Kingsley right?

"You told someone about us?"

Kingsley nodded holding out his peace offering to Barty, who willingly took them. "Can I spend the night?" Kingsley asked not knowing where the desire coloring his voice had come from. A moment ago this man was the most annoying being in the world and now all Kingsley wanted to do was hold him.

Desire clouding his grey eyes the straw blonde haired man pulled Kingsley in the door. Barty knew he may be Kingsley dirty little secret but sometimes dirty was good.

**I hope you all enjoyed Dirty Little Secret. **


End file.
